


Шаг за шагом

by Dan_Talion



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Talion/pseuds/Dan_Talion
Summary: Акихито Нарихисаго - человек с искалеченным прошлым и безрадостным будущим. Убийца с тяжелым взглядом. Кадзуо Вакасика - молодой перспективный аналитик. Мальчишка с ясной улыбкой. Они такие разные и абсолютно непохожие. Их объединяет работа. Но...только ли она?Наблюдая друг за другом, они решают попробовать сблизиться. Шаг за шагом.
Relationships: Narihisago Akihito | Sakaido/Wakashika Kazuo
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1

***

Гениальный детектив Сакаидо… Нет, Акихито Нарихисаго. Человек, которым Кадзуо искренне восхищается. Несмотря на трагедию прошлого, Акихито не сломался. Жизнь погнула его, потрепала, пережевала и выплюнула, но он выстоял. Любой агент из отдела «Кура» подтвердит — этот человек опасен. Это читается в его остром взгляде, движениях и жестах. И Кадзуо так считает. А еще он считает, что сошел с ума, потому что его восхищение начинает перерастать в нечто большее. Это жутко, но увлекательно, потому что приходится следить за своими словами тщательнее, чем когда-либо.  
«Вон уже, Того-сан начала выговаривать за мои радостные восклицания при очередной победе Сакаидо, а остальные коситься исподтишка. Момоки-сан — удивленно, Ширатаке-сан и Хабутаэ — с легким недоумением, а Кокуфу — с легкой ухмылкой. Наверняка что-то заподозрил, гад такой. Ну хоть молчит и не комментирует, так что ладно.»  
Кадзуо тяжело вздохнул и принялся уныло пережевывать шоколадку. Время обеда подходило к концу, и скоро нужно было возвращаться в отдел работать. Очередной серийный убийца все никак не желал ловиться, и сотрудники «Кура» были вынужден работать сверхурочно, не давая себе лишней передышки.  
«Ууу, как же все надоело! Хочу вернуться домой и отоспаться наконец! Хотя мне-то еще не так плохо приходится, как Акихито-сану. Он уже 8 часов подряд умирает в «Оно». Момоки-сан совсем его не жалеет, а ведь они были напарниками… Интересно, как там Акихито-сан? Может…сходить проведать его? Нет-нет-нет! Во-первых, никто мне этого не позволит просто так, а во-вторых, если спрошу разрешения — возникнет много ненужных вопросов…Что же делать?»  
Терзаемый такими мыслями, парень совсем забыл про время и подпрыгнул на стуле от звука вызова передатчика. Голос Того ворвался в его голову громким набатом:  
— Вакасико, где тебя носит?! Перерыв уже минут 5 как закончился, а ты все еще не на рабочем месте»  
— А?  
Похоронным набатом. Мельком взглянув на время, Кадзуо похолодел.  
— Прошу прощения! Сейчас же мигом буду на месте!  
Сбросив вызов, парень поспешно скомкал бумажку от шоколада, швырнул ее в мусорку и бегом бросился к штаб. Он летел, чудом избегая столкновения с людьми и слыша возмущенные возгласы вслед.  
«Быстрее-быстрее! Если я опоздаю слишком сильно, на меня явно повесят дополнительную смену, и тогда плакал мой чудесный здоровый сон в кроватке!»  
Перед самой дверью в штаб он затормозил, быстро поправил одежду и вошел внутрь. Его встретили не слишком удивленными взглядами, ведь он опаздывал не первый раз, да и явно не последний.  
— Прошу прощения за опоздание!  
Момоки оторвался от планшета, в котором изучал информацию и гневно раздувая ноздри уставился на него.  
— Пятый раз! Ты опаздываешь уже пятый раз! Ты хоть понимаешь, что в нашей работе такое непростительно?!  
Парень только лишь сделал раскаивающийся вид и молча потупил хитрые глазки.  
— Если ты еще раз опоздаешь, мне придется серьезно задуматься о твоем переводе из отдела. И я не шучу, Вакасика.  
— Я полностью понимаю всю тяжесть вины, лежащей на мне. Больше такого не повторится.  
Момоке фыркнул:  
— Я бы поверил тебе… если бы не слышал это в пятый раз.  
Сзади раздалось сдерживаемое фырканье.  
— Не вижу ничего смешного, аналитик Хабутаэ. За вами тоже наблюдается подобного рода нарушение правил, хоть и не в таких масштабах.  
Хабутаэ подавился смешком и спешно уткнулся в свой планшет.  
Видимо почувствовав нарастающее напряжение, Того ловко подсунула планшет с информацией Момоке под нос и принялась отвлекать его потоком данных. Маневр удался, и Кадзуо смог проскользнуть на свое место. Только он успел выдохнуть, как мужчина снова подал голос, не поднимая головы от экрана:  
— Раз уж ты опоздал, завтра поработаешь дополнительную смену.  
«Ыыы, так и знал» — парнишка вымученно закрыл глаза. — Понял, Момоке-сан.  
— А еще сходишь вечером к Нарихисаго вместо меня, так как у меня дела.  
«Серьезно?! Вы решили добить меня?»  
— Понял, Момоке-сан.  
— И заодно почистишь все файлы, накопившиеся за сегодняшнюю неделю.  
На этот раз Кадзуо не выдержал и уронил голову на панель, тихонько завыв от отчаяния.  
— Пооонял, Момоке-саан.  
Теперь смешков было несколько.  
«Засранцы. И не жаль им меня?..»  
Рабочий день продолжался.


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Может быть характеры главных героев покажутся кому-то в край ООСными, но как говорится "я так вижу"...

***

Оживленно переговариваясь, группа аналитиков собиралась домой, предвкушая горячую еду и уютную постель. Момоке отточенными движениями набросил на себя осеннее пальто строгого кроя и намотал шарф на шею. Уже собравшийся Кокуфу придерживал пальто для Того, которая с изяществом скользнула в него, поблагодарив юношу улыбкой. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, но женщина уже отвернулась к шефу.

«Ууу, вот оно что. Нашему милашке нравятся женщины постарше»

Кадзуо никуда не торопился, левым глазом сканируя данные, а правым — наблюдая за товарищами. Было в этой послеработней возне что-то уютное, успокаивающее.

Задумавшегося парня окликнули:

— Вакасика, перед уходом не забудь выключить систему и проведать Нарихисаго.

— Да, конечно, Момоке-сан. — вздрогнув, ответил шатен.

«Ох, что-то я заволновался… Видеть Акихито-сана на экране это одно, а вот общаться с ним вживую мне доводилось всего пару раз, и то, среди кучи людей»

— Не скучай, Кадзуо! — Хабутаэ махнул рукой на прощание.

— Не стоит задерживаться, лучше поторопись домой. — Ширатакэ поправил очки, тепло улыбнувшись.

Кокуфу молча кивнул головой, скрываясь за дверью.

— До встречи, ребята. — аналитик улыбался, помахав им вслед.

Стоило двери закрыться, как расслабленное выражение исчезло с его лица. Он выпрямился, хрустнул шеей и как пианист вознес руки над рабочей панелью.

— Тааак! Теперь стоит поднапрячься и побыстрее закончить работу.

Его пальцы проворно забегали по виртуальной клавиатуре, выполняя сложнейшие комбинации с невероятной скоростью. Глаза быстро перемещались по экрану, скользя по рядам данных, вычленяя нужное, после чего небрежным взмахом руки парень отправлял файлы по своим местам.

Благодаря усиленному рвению, работа завершилась всего за полчаса. Кадзуо довольно потянулся, разминая плечи и завершая программу.

«До закрытия здания еще целый час, так что я смогу вдоволь пообщаться с Акихито-саном!»

Обрадованный этой мыслью, парень шустро схватил свою куртку и рюкзак и припустил вниз, туда, где в подземных этажах размещены самые опасные заключенные организации. В здании уже было полутемно, лишь в редких кабинетах еще горел свет. Там дорабатывали свою смену ответственные работники Кура. Ну и такие же раздолбаи, как и он сам, оставленные в наказание на дополнительные часы работы. Ухмыльнувшись, шатен свернул вправо, направляясь к лифтам.

«Интересно, захочет ли Акихито-сан со мной разговаривать? Упс… Как-то я об этом не подумал»

Выйдя из лифта, парень уже менее уверенно направился к камерам. Охрана пропустила его без вопросов, все же он успел снискать какую-никакую известность, работая в главном отделе аналитиков и являясь при этом самым молодым среди них. «Молодой гений», «перспективный аналитик», «а ведь туда кого попало не берут…» — все это он слышал краем уха, проходя по коридорам. Хотя сейчас уже подуспокоились, а вот вначале было сложно.

Тряхнув головой, парень отогнал мысли и, кивнув охраннику, прошел по слабо освещенному коридору до нужной камеры. Мужчина лежал на своей койке, закинув руки за голову и закрыв глаза. Услышав, что шаги затихли рядом с его камерой, он лениво приоткрыл глаз и мазнул взглядом по застывшему рядом со стеклом аналитику. Впрочем, он тут же открыл второй глаз и сел, с любопытством уставившись на парня.

— Ого, какие гости. А почему на этот раз не Фунэтаро? Стой, не говори! Дай-ка угадаю, он отговорился кучей дел и быстро свалил?

Кадзуо растерянно кивнул.

— А хочешь знать, куда он так спешил уехать? — ухмыльнулся мужчина.

Еще один неуверенный кивок.

Акихито немного наклонился вперед, выдерживая паузу и выдал:

— Он уехал домой вышивать крестиком.

Парень ошарашенно молчал несколько секунд, потом открыл рот, сказать что-то, но хихикнул. Моментально прикрыв рот рукой, он таращился на довольного собой мужчину, после чего не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Аххаха… Момоке-сан и… Аххахаха! Да вы шутите!

— Ни капли. Только ему не говори, а то я в жизни не выйду из стен этой камеры.

— Я могила, — заверил мальчишка, посмеиваясь.

Нарихисаго наблюдал за ним с улыбкой, а после прищурившись спросил:

— Так ты пришел похвалить меня за работу, пожелать хороших снов и прочей белиберды вместо него, Вакасика?

Парень осекся, переставая смеяться:

— Вы помните, как меня зовут?

— Разумеется, — фыркнул мужчина, — я вообще редко, что забываю. Да и ты оказался в общении поинтереснее, чем остальные.

Кадзуо почувствовал, как теплеют щеки.

— Эм, спасибо большое, Нарихисаго-сан, мне очень приятно.

Было действительно приятно узнать, что его заметили и запомнили не по слухам, а потому что он **_интересный_**.

Мужчина задумчиво кивнул головой, наблюдая за парнем. Казалось, что он сканирует его, настолько пристальным был взгляд. И тем неожиданней был вопрос:

— Почему именно рюкзак?

Сбитый с толку Кадзуо захлопал глазами, собирая мысли в кучу.

— Ну, ээ… Потому что он удобный.

— Но разве для сотрудников Куры не действует дресс-код? Всякие там портфельчики, галстучки. — прищурился Нарихисаго.

Парнишка моментально издал презрительный звук и скрестил руки на груди в защитном жесте, который позабавил мужчину:

— Кому вообще нужен этот дресс-код? Да и вообще, я же ношу костюм и рубашку — этого достаточно.

Окинув взором своего собеседника, Акихито довольно ухмыльнулся и поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Хорошо-хорошо, больше никаких вопросов на эту тему. Вижу, я наступил на больную мозоль.

–Не то чтобы… Просто уже надоели придирки к моему внешнему виду, — отвернул лицо в сторону парень.

— Как по мне — все отлично, — улыбнулся Акихито.

На этот раз Кадзуо все же заметно покраснел и фыркнул, стараясь скрыть смущение.

— Жаль, что Момоке-сан так не думает. Похоже, он считает своим долгом отчитать меня каждый раз, как видит.

— Ооо, ну тут уже ничего не поможет. Фунэтаро помешан на дисциплине, так что тут только остается крепиться.

— Недавно он и вовсе ужасно разозлился, когда я с утра забыл дома галстук, устроил целую лекцию и…

Парнишка, забыв о стеснении принялся взахлеб рассказывать, о всех ужасах, которые ему пришлось испытать от страшного демона Момоке. Мужчина только посмеивался, не перебивая, и от души наслаждался простым общением с человеком, который его похоже совсем не боялся. Неожиданно, но приятно.

Идиллию прервал звук шагов охранника.

— Простите, но здание скоро закроют, да и часы посещения закончились. Прошу покинуть охраняемую зону.

— Да, конечно, уже иду, — спохватился Кадзуо, поднимая с пола рюкзак и куртку, сброшенные в пылу рассказа к стене. — Что ж, было приятно с вами пообщаться, Нарихисаго-сан.

— Акихито.

— Что?

— Можешь звать меня Акихито, а то я чувствую себя старым дедом.

— Оу, ну…тогда пусть будет Акихито-сан?

— Хм, ну как хочешь, всяко лучше, чем по фамилии.

Тряхнув головой, парень решился:

— Тогда и вы зовите меня Кадзуо. Так будет по-честному.

Мужчина снова усмехнулся и кивнул головой, соглашаясь. Кадзуо набросил куртку на плечи и пошел к выходу, где уже скрылся охранник.

— Эй, Кадзуо.

— М? — вопросительно обернулся парень.

— Мне тоже было интересно с тобой поболтать. Заглядывай еще.

Улыбнувшись, шатен энергично замахал ему рукой на прощание:

— Обязательно, Акихито-сан! — и вприпрыжку двинулся по коридору, что-то напевая себе под нос.

Проводив его взглядом, Нарихисаго снова улегся на свое место. Улыбка пропала, сменившись безразличной маской. Никто не должен знать, что этот солнечный мальчишка заинтересовал его своими умом, харизмой и непосредственностью.

« _Кадзуо Вакасика… Думаю, мы скоро снова увидимся_ »


	3. Глава 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рабочий настрой Вакасики создала песня Smash Mouth - All Star  
> Вангую, что Кадзуо и Масамунэ - лучшие бро на свете))

***

Утром Кадзуо пришел в офис раньше остальных, чтобы подчистить видеозаписи с камер наблюдения. Вряд ли Момоке станет допрашивать охранников, во сколько его подчиненный покинул территорию, однако, записи стоило отредактировать. Не стоит давать остальным пищу для сплетен. Да и помимо этого… Парню не хотелось, чтобы кто-то знал о его теплом разговоре с Нарих… с Акихито-саном, да. Стоило привыкать называть его так. Щеки опять потеплели, и шатен мысленно выругавшись сосредоточился на кадрах записи.

Буквально через пару минут, как он закончил дело, дверь в помещение распахнулась, впуская неспешно переговаривающихся Кокуфу и Того. Увидев Кадзуо, женщина запнулась на полуслове и удивленно уставилась на него. Кокуфу только приподнял бровь, ожидая объяснений.

— Утречка! — улыбнулся им Кадзуо, — Сегодня я решил не опаздывать, чтобы не нервировать Момоке-сана еще сильнее.

— Доброе утро, — ответно улыбнулась Того, успокоившись, — Верное решение, не стоит испытывать судьбу.

Кадзуо слабо рассмеялся, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Кокуфу, который, судя по подозрительному прищуру, ни капли ему не поверил.

«Вот же умный засранец на мою голову! Если выдам себя хоть малейшим промахом — вцепится как клещ и не отпустит, пока не докопается до правды» — с досадой подумал Вакасика. Нет, он конечно ценил такое умение у своих товарищей, но явно не тогда, когда оно могло быть направленно на него.

К счастью, прибыли остальные члены команды, и Кокуфу все же перестал сверлить его подозрительным взглядом. Кадзуо незаметно выдохнул, чувствуя, как по позвоночнику скатилась капля холодного пота. Гомон в комнате нарастал, создавая уютную атмосферу и придавая бодрости на грядущий день. Зашедший последним, шеф окинул их взглядом и явно остался доволен. Сам он тоже выглядел спокойнее, чем вчера.

«Вышивание помогло?» — мысленно прыснул Вакасика, стараясь сдержать ухмылку. Настроение тут же поднялось на пару пунктов вверх.

Заметив его, Момоке кивнул, подзывая к себе. Парень подошел, готовый отчитаться по проделанной работе. Однако, к его удивлению, начальник отмахнулся от этой информации:

— Я и так знаю, что ты прекрасно справился. Я по другому вопросу: как там Акихито? Проблем с ним не возникло?

Вакасика сглотнул, удерживая беспечное выражение лица:

— Все прошло отлично. Я задал ему пару дежурных вопросов о самочувствии, пожелал доброй ночи и ушел. Никаких проблем не возникло.

— Это хорошо… — Момоке помедлил, что-то обдумывая. Наконец он кивнул, придя к какому-то решению, и поднял взгляд. — Раз уж он не стал тебя провоцировать и принял нормально, в те дни, когда у меня будут дела, навещать Акихито будешь именно ты. Возражения не принимаются.

Кадзуо подвис, открыв рот. Сказанное, медленно доходило до его сознания.

«То есть… я могу навещать его официально, не таясь?.. Ого… ОГО! Стоп. Нельзя показывать свою радость, а то я уже чую взгляд Широ между лопаток»

— Эм, вы уверены? Я все же не слишком хорошо с ним знаком, да и вдруг это просто было его хорошее настроение?

— Зато я хорошо его знаю. Он бы и пары предложений не сказал без порции яда тому человеку, который ему не нравится, — резко оборвал его Момоке. — Если же он спокойно говорил с тобой — значит проблем нет. А теперь иди на свое рабочее место и приступай к анализу, — он быстро набрал что-то на планшете. — Я отправил тебе данные с прошлого преступления. Заверши анализ и перемести в архив. Также через два дня ты будешь присутствовать вместе с Хабутаэ от отдела аналитиков на лекции по психоанализу преступников. Передай ему. — мужчина отвернулся, показывая, что разговор окончен.

— Уже иду! — Кадзуо шутливо отсалютовал и чуть ли не вприпрыжку отправился к своему месту, по пути передав сообщение от шефа Хабутаэ. Тот кивнул, принимая информацию, и снова уткнулся в экран.

«Так-так, лекция. Нужно узнать о ней побольше на перерыве. Да и о разрешении на встречи с Акихито-саном тоже. Но все потом, сейчас работа» — Кадзуо тряхнул головой, отбрасывая лишние мысли. Украдкой оглянувшись, он отметил, что остальная команда занята делом, и на него никто не обращает внимания. Двигаясь непринужденно, он вытащил наушники из нагрудного кармана и заткнул уши, отрезая лишние звуки. Быстро пролистав плейлист до нужной песни, он включил ее и сосредоточился на экране.

Somebody once told me

The world is gonna roll me

I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

She was lookin kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb

In the shape of an «L» on her forehead

Мелодия ненавязчиво звучала на периферии сознания, не мешая ясно думать. Пальцы невесомо порхали по голографическому экрану, выполняя привычную работу.

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming

Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running

Didn't make sense not to live for fun

Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb.

So much to do so much to see

Кадзуо мысленно подпевал песне. Сегодня она особенно хорошо подходила его мыслям. Незаметно для себя он подстроил свои движения в такт музыке, продолжая распределять данные по местам. Одну песню сменила другая, затем третья. Вакасика абсолютно потерял чувство времени и очнулся только тогда, когда на его плечо легла чья-то ладонь. Дернувшись от неожиданности, он крутанулся на месте, одновременно вынимая наушник. Хабутаэ индифферентно смотрел на него, не выглядя удивленным:

— Перерыв.

Кадзуо изумленно посмотрел на время:

— О, действительно. Я совсем заработался, спасибо.

Хабутаэ угукнул, наблюдая, как он сворачивает программы, и явно не собираясь уходить.

— Ты собираешь идти обедать со мной? — недоуменно спросил Вакасика.

— Да, я собирался поговорить с тобой насчет лекции, — брюнет двинулся в сторону выхода, дождавшись согласного кивка. — Я уже порылся в данных организации в поисках информации, но их на удивление мало.

Они свернули в большой коридор, где тут и там сновали проворные офисные работники. Перерыв аналитиков был утвержден на полчаса раньше, чем у других отделов, так что можно было не толкаться в очереди и спокойно поговорить в тишине.

— Читать лекцию будет приглашенный из Америки профессор — Дэн Хоупман. Он довольно известен своими публикациями в области психоанализа, но редко соглашается лично присутствовать на конференциях и диспутах. Про лекции и говорить нечего. Удивительно, что он согласился.

— Действительно… –– войдя в столовую, парни не сговариваясь прервали разговор.

Хабутаэ принялся придирчиво изучать меню, а Кадзуо, не тратя времени на раздумья, сразу прошел к симпатичной девушке за стойкой заказов:

— Доброе утро, Харуна-чан! — он выдал ослепительную улыбку. — Прекрасно выглядишь сегодня. Новая прическа? Тебе очень идет. Мне, пожалуйста, самый вкусный ланч на сегодня.

Она порозовела и хихикнула:

— Все то вы подмечаете, Вакасика-сан. Так и быть, самый вкусный ланч — ваш!

Он подмигнул ей, забирая поднос, и отошел к дальнему столику, ожидая Хабутаэ. Тот подошел почти сразу:

— Твоя девушка? — поинтересовался он, отодвигая поднос шатена и ставя рядом свой.

— Просто знакомая, — ответил Кадзуо с набитым ртом. — Полезно знаешь ли иметь знакомых среди работников столовой.

— И чем же это?

Парень прожевал и ухмыльнулся:

— Ты ведь взял то же, что и я? Попробуй мою порцию.

Хабутаэ с недоумением посмотрел на него, но послушно подцепил вилкой кусочек жареной курицы в кунжуте и отправил его в рот. По мере пережевывания, его брови поднимались все выше.

— Что за?..

Кадзуо довольно расхохотался:

— Я же говорил.

— Почему твой обед вкуснее? — брюнет уставился на его поднос, — И почему твоя порция больше?!

— Потому что я завожу полезные знакомства, — радостно пропел Вакасика, попивая кофе из стаканчика.

— Ужасно. Это подлое жульничество, — проворчал Хабутаэ, ковыряясь в своем обеде.

— А вот и нет, просто ты не умеешь делать комплименты.

— А вот и умею!

— А вот и нееет! Кстати, — резко сменил тему Кадзуо. — Что еще ты раздобыл по намечающейся лекции?

Масамунэ моментально переключился на деловой лад:

— В целом все тихо и мирно. Обычная познавательная лекция для сотрудников «Куры».

— И все же тебя что-то настораживает.

— Да, — Хабутаэ задумчиво гонял рисинки по тарелке, — Сам профессор. Не могу понять, с чего он так легко согласился прочитать лекцию? Да еще и в другой стране. Сомневаюсь, что наша организация посулила ему баснословные суммы за это.

Кадзуо задумался, прихлебывая кофе:

— То есть, скорее всего имеет место быть личный интерес.

— Именно.

— Но разве здесь есть настолько известные люди, чье имя гремело бы за границей? — нахмурился шатен.

— Или дело в этом, или он настолько сильно заинтересовался Мидзуханомэ.

Парни синхронно хмыкнули.

— Значит нужно немного присмотреть за ним, — подытожил разговор Кадзуо. — Настало время аналитиков! — они обменялись ухмылками.

Он последним глотком допил кофе и, встав из-за стола, подхватил поднос. Хабутаэ поднялся вслед за ним, держа свой. Отнеся их к стойке с посудой, парни отправились обратно в отдел, ведя неспешную беседу по пустякам. Вскоре их фигуры затерялись в толпе служащих, спешащих на долгожданный обед.


End file.
